World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka-Go Interception Battle) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ }} Stage Guide * 70% chance Node E to F (Boss Node) if fleet contains one or more of the following: CV, CVL, or AV. * 70% chance Node E to G (Transport Node) otherwise. * 3 SS, 2 CV, 1 DD go to boss node frequently. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Tips World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Sea | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation Maru-Ichi-Go Division Tactics) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Tips After you level up your submarines above level 20 and upgraded to 4-5 stars, you can use them (either solo or both) to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests, as well as picking up resources. World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Tips #If you aiming for the boss node and end up going A-B route on 2-4, just end the sortie. You will run out of fuel/ammo by the time you get to boss node. For highest EXP gain, end it around at G-H-I node. #A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight. #Subs can be a cheap way to clear the map, but will require a lot of patience. This generally involves trying over and over so you can avoid the highly dangerous line abreast formations, and hoping you get to boss. It is possible to clear it with a single moderately leveled sub with a lot of luck. Consider farming 1-5 if you are in need of subs. #A more conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」or「BBx3 CVx3」. (BBs are stronger; Modernizing/Leveling them is highly recommended). #It is strongly recommended to make use of the Artillery spotting and Night Combat mechanics to deal higher damage. Minimal conditions for victory: B - At least 1 damage to enemy, no damage taken (SS route) / Defeat enemy flagship A - Sink at least 4 out of 6 enemy ships World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 Okinoshima Island Patrol Battles | exp = 300 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Patrol Battles) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ }} Stage Guide *To get to the North Route (A Node) requires no CV in the fleet. This path has lower encounter with enemy fleet and has no carriers as well. (At least 2 battles) ** Bring a CAV equipped with a seaplane bomber to allow your fleet to use Artillery Spotting. ** This path is perfect for CA/V due that they can survive long enough (and versatile) for the boss battle. *Having a CV in the fleet will lead to the South Route (B node). This path will encounter more enemy fleets, but the best choice if players prefer a more brutal strategy. ** Having 2 BB in the fleet has a 5% chance of heading to the Node F ** There's some chance that compass will send you from E to H if your fleet having no large ship. * High LoS is needed (?) to get to the boss node. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List